


【策约】囚

by Joshua93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 王者荣耀 - Freeform, 策约 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua93/pseuds/Joshua93
Summary: 复健，板板车选手监禁，强制注意





	【策约】囚

地下阴暗的房间狭小、潮湿。  
百里守约的手臂被铁链反扣在背后，颈上的项圈深深地陷入他的皮肉里，几乎让他窒息，双眼被蒙住，周围便是一片黑暗，没有光，更没有声音，一切都如死一般的沉静。  
汗水早已浸透他的衣衫，喘息着也只能摄入一点浑浊的空气，因为缺氧而发热的脸和身子即使是冰冷的水泥地也不能让他有一丝的缓和。  
守约趴跪着，额头抵在地上，汗水便顺着垂下来的发丝滴落，印出一个又一个重叠交错的暗斑。  
“吱嘎——”  
这是如此久以来，守约第一次听见的外界的声音，但这声音是那么地刺耳，照进来的光线是如此地让他感到眩晕。  
“阿……策？”守约喑哑道，干裂的嘴角就被两片温湿的唇瓣覆上了，他不禁抖了抖，那张嘴便凑到他的耳边轻轻唤道：“哥。”  
玄策抓住守约的下颚，让他的身子微微抬起来一点，脸正对着自己。  
“哥，你要是把知道的都告诉我们，也就不会受接下来的苦头了。”玄策说话冷冷的，守约竟一时不敢相信这是多年未见的弟弟的声音。  
颈上的项圈限制了守约的声音，他只能沙哑着呼唤面前的这个人：“阿策……不……阿策……”他深知一切都是自己错，但即使是对弟弟的愧疚感也不能让他背叛自己的同伴。  
“哥……”玄策心中积压了数十年的悲愤此刻都变为了对自己兄长的欲望迸发出来，他无法原谅眼前这个男人过去对他的抛弃，对他的背叛。  
他恨他，却又深深地爱着他。  
玄策冰冷的手从守约的领口处滑了进去，手掌轻轻附在那微微隆起的胸脯上，守约打了个冷颤，不明白自己的弟弟此刻究竟要做什么。  
“哥，记住，接下来的都是给你的惩罚。”  
还未等守约有所回应，玄策就从背后将他死死地固定在了地上。  
铁链哗啦啦的声音回响在这个狭小的房间里。  
玄策手掌上不免有些疤痕，那些疤痕摩挲着守约的脊背，从胸膛游走到小腹，被蒙上眼的守约从口中呜咽着，身子晃动着想要挣扎，想要躲避。  
“哥……”玄策从后面栖在守约的颈窝里，贪婪地嗅着，尖牙有意无意地刮过他的颈侧。  
“玄策！”守约摆了一下肩膀，想要躲开玄策的啃咬，他的声音充满惊恐，又有一丝愤怒。  
玄策本渴望哥哥能够多叫叫自己的名字，即使是在自己身下哀求着哭喊，但他此刻却恨透了那个熟悉的声音，他只想凭着欲望做自己想做的事情，谁都别想阻止他，就连哥哥也不行。  
玄策带着一股强烈的恨意，一只手已游走到守约起伏着的小腹附近，指腹一圈一圈地撩刮着皮肤。  
守约呼吸声很重，但脖颈上的项圈却被玄策一把提起，伴随着铁链的响声，守约被迫昂起头来，就连稀薄的一点空气都被剥夺了，他感到窒息，仿佛自己正在缓慢地坠入深渊，世界都开始旋转起来，但颈侧的疼痛却一次又一次地提醒他，现在正在发生的，最糟糕的事情。  
“哥……”玄策紧皱着眉头，小腹一股热流涌上，抵在守约股缝的性器逐渐硬了起来，他不住地磨蹭着，啃咬着，想要快点进入温暖的穴里。  
“哥……你感觉到了吗？”玄策笑了，他顺着守约的脊背啃咬舔舐着，覆在胸腹上的手掐揉着守约的乳头，另一只手已握上了他尚且耷拉着脑袋的性器。  
守约只能从喉中发出痛苦的呜咽，因窒息而浑身燥热不安，“哗啦”一下，铁链被松开了，他便重新跌回冰冷的地面，肩膀抵在石板上，空气又重新回到鼻腔。他大口地呼吸着，身体在玄策身下不住地颤抖。  
“哥以前，有和别人做过吗？”玄策问道，他的吻逐渐下移，最后贴在了守约的臀瓣上，手掌抚摸着柔软的会阴。  
守约呜咽着开始用嘶哑的声音求饶，毛茸茸尾巴耷拉下来，将肉穴遮盖住了。  
玄策将脸埋入臀间，湿热的舌肉轻轻贴在尾巴根部，他能清晰地感受着身下人的战栗，他舔过的每一寸皮肤都潮热起来，红润起来。  
他用嘴嘬着尾椎上的皮肤，用唾液润湿尾巴上的绒毛，淫靡的水声开始折磨着守约。  
“玄策……玄策……”守约无助地呼唤着自己弟弟的名字，背德的罪恶感充斥着他的大脑。  
“哥哥怎么不叫我阿策了？”玄策双手用力掰开臀瓣，肉穴向两侧被拉扯着，外面那层薄薄的皮向外微翻着，露出一点粉色穴肉。  
玄策吻了上去，舌头直捣穴内，啧啧的水声打破了守约最后的底线。  
“不……”他挣扎着，但每一次挣扎，体内的舌肉就更放肆地捣鼓着，他忍不住蠕动着肠壁，想让那个异物退出自己的身体。  
玄策的舌头被柔软的穴壁数次挤压着，他越发躁动起来，性器硬得发疼。  
他一巴掌打在守约的臀上面，“啪”一身响彻整个房间，守约哆嗦了一下，似乎被吓到了，口中的呜咽也停止了，毛茸茸的耳朵忍不住抖了两下。  
玄策没有丝毫准备就将性器刺入了守约体内，他再也忍不住了。  
灼热的性器像根被烫红了的铁棒，直插入守约穴内，仿佛从后穴直捣入了胃里。守约挣扎着叫出声来，但疼痛却使他清醒，他已经明白自己正在被自己的弟弟操弄着，强烈的羞耻感将他淹没了。  
玄策长长地喟叹一声，温暖的穴紧紧地将他的性器含住了，上面爆出的血管似乎能感到肠壁的缓缓蠕动。  
他开始不顾一切地抽插起来，每一次挺进都带来欲仙欲死的快感，以及强烈的征服感。  
他扶着守约的腰，想要进入到更深，嘴里不住地唤着：“哥……啊……哥……”  
守约听着弟弟的呼唤，因疼痛而滚下的泪早已润湿蒙住双眼的黑色布条，他的身子随着身后的抽插不住地耸动着，支撑着身体的双肩在地上被来回磨破了皮。  
玄策像刚学会捕猎的野兽初尝血肉，不知如何下口，只一昧索取，他全然没顾及身下人的感受。  
直到在守约起伏不定的喘息声中他才摸清了方法，一股脑地朝着那个地方撞去。  
铺天盖地快感侵蚀着守约，他居然觉得快乐，想要被进入更多，被更凶残的侵犯。而被弟弟操弄的羞耻却加深了他的快感，羞耻心将他带上来另一波高潮。  
玄策被性欲的快乐冲昏了头脑，嘴里不断说出羞辱的话来，直到兄长颤抖着在自己手里射了出来才罢休。  
“原来哥哥喜欢这样的啊？”玄策吻上守约烧红了的耳根，在喷射出一股精液后又开始了第二波抽插……  
这方佛永无止境的性爱让两人都变得更加的放荡，就连平日里温润的守约此刻也因性爱而不住地渴求着，喘息着，在被无数次抽插和射精后，他感觉滚烫的腹部都开始微微隆起了，填满后穴的精液在玄策一次又一次的抽插中流满了腿间。  
“不要了……阿策……快住手……”守约求饶了，在射出稀薄的精液后终于昏死在了玄策的怀里。  
玄策最后一次深插后，将性器拔了出来，将精液射到了哥哥潮红的脸颊上。  
看着哥哥全身上下都有自己的记号，腿间，胸脯，脸上，都挂着淫靡的液体，他心中的恨意逐渐消解了一些，开始为自己的暴行感到自责，但他却无法停止，无法停止自己对哥哥病态的爱意。  
他在守约嘴角落下一个吻。  
“下次再来看你，哥哥……”他将外套从地上拾起，盖在了守约身上，“我爱你……”

黑暗，又再次将这个狭小的房间给吞没了。


End file.
